


Gym Membership

by SammyOliviaWatson



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, and Bernie has never worked at Holby, and read to see what happens!, as in Bernie is an out and proud lesbian and Serena is not an out but a proud bi woman, but they meet in a gym, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyOliviaWatson/pseuds/SammyOliviaWatson
Summary: Bernie is an out and proud lesbian and working out in the gym several times a week to work off steam. One day a very cute, but slightly lost looking brunette walks in and she keeps stealing glances at her. But when Bernie goes to the bathroom, the woman disappears! Will they meet each other again? (Of course they will, you dunderheads.) This is shameless fluff and flirting and smut.





	1. New Year's Eve is a bitch sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I am thanking the wonderful, incredible and lovely Sev, for supporting me, urging me on, giving me the prompt, betaing this work in every stage - they are pretty much almost a co-author at this stage.  
> I cannot thank you enough. You are amazing and I am so blessed that you are helping me so much.
> 
> If you want to talk to me, come find me on Tumblr under strongnhotisallicareabout or sammyoliviawatson!  
> I am always up for chat! =)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Serena sighed, already regretting her New Year’s resolution to start frequenting a gym before she had even started her car. _But you shouldn’t condemn something before you have actually tried it_ , she told herself. So she turned the key and drove there.

Upon entering and talking to the receptionist, she noticed all the other women entering, most of them much younger and in very good shape, so much unlike herself that she felt quite disheartened. She did not belong there. _Hold your head up high, Ms Campbell and give it a try._ She had other qualities.

In the changing room it worsened by far. She was now able to directly compare her body to other women’s bodies. How could they all be so fit? It wasn’t fair. _But that’s why you’re here_ , she chided herself.

All of them worse such shiny clothes… she wore one of her really old, worn-out T-shirts and tracksuit trousers which were in even worse shape. She regretted her decision, but she had bought her membership and was determined to make the most of it.

Arriving in the equipment room she had realized her biggest mistake: She had not prepared in any way. She should have asked Jason. There were so many weird-looking machines and she had no clue what to do with any of them. She just stood in the entrance, feeling utterly lost. Then she spotted a treadmill, feeling utterly relieved. She knew what to do with those. She made her way over there, trying to ignore all the other people that were looking her way curiously.

To her surprise but utter relief she managed to turn it on the first try and adjusted the pace to something that was comfortable enough.

While running, she remembered why she was here in the first place. On New Year’s Eve, Elinor and Jason had really bonded over how both of them were really convinced that sport was really good for you, Eleonore had taken up running and Jason had read about it in one of his magazines. Serena sighed internally, she needed her breath. She had believed them, she still believed them, but also recognized that she did not belong in a gym.

While letting her gaze wander around the room, it fell upon another occupant. A woman in a black top and black, loose trousers, both drenched in sweat was lifting weights, grunting quietly, obviously trying to muffle the sound to not make a show of herself. All that was visible of her body was glistening with sweat, making her with all her muscles and perfectly sized body looking like some kind of supermodel. Serena found herself inexplicably drawn to her.

Watching her made running so much easier and she found herself unable to draw her gaze away from the blonde. She could not quite wrap her head around the concept of a real person having a perfect body.

Then the woman turned her way and caught her gaze. Serena almost fell, she could not believe the depth of her eyes. The goddess grinned at her. Serena felt elevated. She grinned back at her.

The woman returned to working out. Serena’s stomach seemed to be practicing flips. _What are you, a hormonal teenager?_ Serena was trying to avert her eyes, but they seemed to be glued to the woman’s backside. At least her back was turned.

Serena noticed a scar on her throat. Who was she? Serena had to find out.

But after another twenty minutes or so and a bit of brooding on Serena’s part, she looked up and the blonde woman was nowhere to be found. At that moment, a sadness settled deep within her and she determined that she would find her again by hook or by crook.

 

Back at home, Jason greeted her with a shouted: “How was it, Auntie Serena?”

“Good, good,” she replied absent-mindedly, planning how to find the woman again. Maybe she had regular times when she frequented the gym? Hopefully she did! Serena decided to make a start by returning next week.


	2. Awkward Flirting

All week long a certain blonde woman had snuck into her thoughts at the most inappropriate times and made her all tingly, so she was very relieved when it finally was Tuesday again and she could go to the gym. Due to her being very giddy and nervous, she arrived there twenty minutes earlier than the last time. Handing the receptionist her membership card, she heard a throaty “Hello” from behind her and all but jumped around. It was her, the blonde gorgeous gym-supermodel, grinning at her again.

“Ha… hi,” Serena miraculously brought out, grinning like a fool, having lost all control of her facial features.

“I um…” the blonde cocked her head and Serena felt like a puddle of goo “I saw you her last week. Um.” She awkwardly shuffled her bag so that the right hand would be free, offering it to Serena. “I’m Bernie,” she said.

Serena took the offered hand, not quite believing this was real, but just in case it was, still grinning. “I’m Serena. Nice to meet you.” The handshake lingered, both of them smiling at each other like the dorks they were.

“Um,” the receptionist tried to get their attention. “Ma’am, your card.” He broke them up, both of them only reluctantly letting go.

Serena waited for the other woman. _Bernie_ , she tried the name out in her mind, _how could a name be that smooth?_ She watched said woman walk towards her, smiling at her, Serena was at the centre of her attention and it gave her butterflies again.

“So,” Bernie began “why are you here?” Bernie seemed to realise her mistake and tried to smooth it over: “Um I mean obviously you are here to exercise, stupid question, what was I thinking?” she rambled, Serena interrupted her by answering her inelegantly posed question: “My daughter and nephew were rambling on about how good sports are for you on New Year’s Eve and pretty much bullied me into this gym membership.”

Bernie looked at her in wonder. “They bullied you?” she laughed. “I didn’t take you as someone who could be bullied into anything!”

Serena blushed at the hidden compliment and smiled: “Well, probably bullied isn’t the right word exactly. They convinced me. It was my decision to try it!”

They had arrived at the changing room. Serena suddenly realized what that meant and tried to think of a good way out of the situation but there was no way she could get out of changing in front of her crush without embarrassing herself.

The blonde woman set her bag down carefully on the bench, Serena occupying the opposite one, feeling her whole body flush in embarrassment already, not making any eye contact or saying anything until her whole body was covered again. Changing in front of young fit women who were judging her was bad enough but changing in front of someone she respected and had a crush on was much, much worse. Yes, a crush. She had to recognize that she, a grown woman of 51, was behaving like a schoolgirl.

When finally all of the clothes that were supposed to cover her body actually occupied it once again, Serena turned around. Bernie was still standing in her spot, looking the other direction, the only thing covering her upper body her sports bra. This view started a fire in Serena’s belly that nobody was likely to put out anytime soon.

The sudden lack of sounds from Serena made Bernie turn around to see what had happened; she was in the middle of pulling her black top over her shoulders, her bra still very much visible. Serena couldn't help staring. Bernie’s boobs were barely visible and obviously compressed, but the hint made it all the more exciting.

"Serena." Her gaze wandered back up to Bernie's face. Bernie winked. She actually winked at Serena, like a good lesbian would do when her boobs were being stared at by another woman. Serena felt she must be in heaven. This was unreal.

Bernie pulled the top down, covering her bra. Closing the locker, then collecting her things, she said: "Let's go, shall we?" with a small smile playing her lips.

They made their way to the workout area once more in silence, Serena still stunned by the wink™ and Bernie satisfied to leave her in that state, walking in front to make sure that Serena got a good eyeful of very... delicious... touchable buttocks.

When Bernie stopped, Serena almost walked into her. To avoid falling, she took hold of Bernie's arms but quickly let go, not sure whether she had crossed a line that she wanted to cross.

Bernie turned around and asked: "Do you have a routine or something?"

"Um uh no, not exactly," Serena answered. "Why?"

"Because... maybe we could do something together or close-by and talk?" Bernie smirked.

Serena felt like fainting. But instead she flirted back with her eyes sparkling: "Yes, I would very much like that."

"How much gym experience do you have?" Bernie smiled.

"Um... not really any... besides last week."

"Do you want me to help you find a working routine? I have a lot of experience with working out and physical activities in general, really." The way Bernie was talking suggested she was talking about something else entirely, but Serena agreed to both so she mouthed a little breathlessly: "Yes."

Bernie started to tell Serena all about exercise routines and what the body did and what signs you should look for to stop the exercise and what signs you can very well ignore.  
Serena found it all very interesting, it all picked up exactly where Elinor and Jason had left off, but she found her gaze drawn to the movement of Bernie's lips. It was really fascinating.  
She settled for with the occasional glance; that way she could also examine her eyes.... and listen. She was listening. What was she talking about? Oh, she had started explaining the equipment which occupied the room. Damn. Well, couldn't be helped now.

There were machines called rowing machines and exercise bikes and the treadmill she knew!  
And apparently there were also weights and gym balls and benches.  
Serena was sure she would forget the names before she was home, not to mention their purposes.

“So… I think we should start warming up. What do you think about the treadmill?” Bernie asked. Serena nodded and they started ones directly next to each other.

Bernie had set a much higher pace than Serena and our brunette felt like the unfit fat woman who went to the gym to make her feel a little less bad, but the Bernie said: “It’s only natural that I need a higher speed to get my blood pumping when I’ve been training all my life. You are a beginner. Don’t worry. Your pace will get faster with time, believe me.”

Serena would have thanked Bernie, but she wanted to save her breath, so she smiled at her.

Both of them quickly realized that doing sports and talking at the same time was not exactly the best idea. They continued running in silence, trying to sneak glances at the other without them noticing, both needing their breath and both working up the nerve to ask the other out on a date.

At last, Bernie stopped the treadmill and turned to Serena, Serena also stopping hers.

“Look,” Bernie said, her hands gesturing helplessly. “Maybe we could grab a bite later or tomorrow or something? I would really like to get to know you and… well… doing that while running does not seem to be the best idea.” She blushed, momentarily abolishing any kind of macho image she could have had.

“I would really love that,” Serena felt relieved. “There’s a new Italian restaurant that’s only just opened and I had wanted to try that anyways. Would you like to come?”

Bernie’s blush deepened in colour and she answered “Yes, I would. Um… when?”

“What about… tomorrow? My nephew is sleeping over at his former carer, long story that, so I’ll be free the whole night!”

“Tomorrow’s perfect for me!”

Their wide grins matching, they both turned the treadmill back on, the silence threatening to become awkward.

They ran, until Bernie turned the treadmill of again and said, being out of breath: “Now let’s get to building our muscles!”

Serena just nodded, breath still being too precious too use unnecessarily.

They moved to the mats, Bernie leading them in a number of exercises like press-ups, sit-ups, squats and the plank, leaving Serena sweaty and lying flat on her back, not caring the least what all those fit young women might think. They would have felt like this too at some point.

“Serena?” Bernie asked, a little worry in her voice. “Are you ok?”

“What do you expect after that workout?” Serena laughed, immediately regretting it, her muscles _hurt_.

“Well… you might be right.” Bernie admitted. She looked like she had only done a leisurely walk, not a crazy work-out. It wasn’t fair. But she held her hand out to help Serena up. Serena took it and Bernie pulled her up without any help from Serena at all, all the while they were smiling at each other. Serena felt a little like she was in one of those really cheesy romantic movies.

Bernie only let go of her hand when she was sure Serena wouldn’t fall over, leading to their hands touching a lot longer than necessary, the heat of the touch and her… soft and surprisingly little sweaty hand making her stomach release the butterflies again. She was 51! Why was her body behaving like she was 19?

“Are you still up to stretching?” Bernie asked.

“Um… what is stretching?” Serena would have blushed, but her face was so red that it didn’t make a difference.

“Just follow my lead,” Bernie said tenderly. Serena nodded.

So they stretched. Serena found it a surprisingly pleasant experience; she felt her muscles in a good way as she was stretching them. It calmed her down after this brutal hour of workout, using muscles she hadn’t even known she had. It was almost therapeutic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody knows their way around a gym (I have been to a gym once in my life. I apologize for any inaccuracies.) could they please tell me names for the machines that are in a gym? I don't have the slightest clue.


	3. Shower Wall Sex is Glorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else do you expect after this title?
> 
> As always, I hope you like it!

The last time Serena had not showered there, being very mindful of her body, but with the amount of sweat her body was covered in, she was considering it. Bernie took off her clothes and wrapped her body in a towel very naturally and very fast, sitting down on her bench and watching Serena undress, making her blush even brighter than the one that had just faded. Bernie leaned back and smiled which made her towel slip a little lower; just barely revealing the swell of her breasts. Serena stared, then got on with undressing herself. Bernie smiled.

They got into the open showers. Serena was very eager to feel the warm water on her skin, so she dropped the towel and hung it up without much consideration, only realising what she had done when she had stood under the shower for about three minutes. She had given Bernie a chance to take a very good, long look at her body. Had she taken it? Did she like what she had seen? Serena suddenly felt very shy, but there was no possibility of covering her body now. She had to know what Bernie was thinking, so she opened her eyes, scared that Bernie found her body lacking. She found Bernie staring at her. Full-on staring, not really caring about the water that was flowing over her body nor doing anything one should normally do in a shower. Serena felt a blush creeping up her neck. Bernie noticed that Serena’s eyes were open. But she also noticed that Serena was getting her eyeful as well. Bernie left the calming spray of warm water and moved toward the brunette. Luckily they were the only ones in the shower. Otherwise, this might have been a lot more embarrassing. She stood about two feet away and asked, her voice raspy: “Can I kiss you?”

Serena breathed: “Please.”

Their lips met. To both of them it felt like a revelation, the other’s lips were so soft, their mouths melted into each other and Bernie grabbed Serena by her hips without thinking, moving forwards so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Serena moaned at the first contact and reached for Bernie’s neck, gasping at the second contact. Their kiss, even though their lips were, was never soft, it spoke of passion from the first moment, but they did not want to stop, it ignited a fire in both of them. Serena scraped her nails down Bernie’s back and suddenly everything that had held Bernie back before was gone. She pushed Serena against the wall and put one leg between her legs. Serena gasped in surprise, moaning immediately at the contact of Bernie’s leg on her most sensitive area.

Bernie went for Serena’s neck, nibbling on her pulse point and sucking hard, leaving a love bite in her wake, marking her way up her neck. Serena was jerking her hips uncontrollably against Bernie’s leg, unable to hold back anything, already being close. And then Bernie sucked her earlobe into her mouth, making Serena come and wail, her legs giving in, only supported by Bernie’s strong leg and arms in this moment.

The door creaked open and Bernie jumped, becoming aware that they were having sex in a public shower. Bernie moved under the shower next to Serena. Serena’s mind had not exactly caught up with reality, she had sunk down the wall and sat on the floor, the warm water uselessly running down her body. Luckily her legs were closed, the smallest mercy at this point.

The woman who had just entered took a look at them, shrugged and minded her own business, whistling. Bernie felt like laughing, so anticlimactic was her reaction.

Serena was slowly coming back to reality and trying to stand up. Bernie pulled her up, giving her a quick peck on the lips, unable to resist her charms; the strange woman was looking the other way anyways.

Bernie handed Serena her shampoo wordlessly. She put some in her hands, foaming it, then in her hair. Bernie used her shampoo as well, her things were standing on the opposite side of the shower room and she did not feel like leaving Serena’s proximity after the intimacy they had just shared.

They did not need words, but they shared little smiles all while showering and while getting dressed. Serena did feel like she was in her 20s again, she felt so giddy and happy.

When they were dressed, Bernie slipped a small piece of paper into Serena’s hands. “My phone number. Call me?” She smiled. Serena smiled back. All they seemed to be capable of doing was smiling.

Bernie walked Serena to her car and stood there, glowing happily. Serena kissed her tenderly. “Until tomorrow?” Bernie asked.

“Not if I call you first,” Serena said and winked. Then she opened the car door and drove away, leaving Bernie utterly and truly besotted.


	4. Words whispered down the phone at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka they can't hold themselves back (Bernie didn't get off yet if you remember) and have PHONE SEX. Yay!  
> And before that Jason is the cutie that we know that totally ships them.  
> And even before that there is a little bit of plot (whaaaat? you may say. Yes, there's plot. This is not entirely porn without plot. Even though it mostly is). Bernie has a short inner monologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Sev who does amazing work at translating my incoherent, partly bi-lingual rambles into understandable English. I have no idea what I would do without you and your encouragement. I probably wouldn't write fics and if I did they wouldn't be as good.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

Bernie had never fallen this hard and fast for anyone in her life. Alex had merely kept the fire alive while Marcus… well, she really did not know why she didn’t realise sooner that she was in fact a lesbian, thank you very much.

But she did not regret her time with Marcus. Even though their relationship had lacked in some aspects, it had produced two wonderful children who she  loved, despite all their differences and Charlotte still not talking to her. It had shaped her. She loved Marcus, she could laugh with him, but she had never desired him. When she had met Alex she had learned what desire meant. In the desert, the heat and the danger it had felt like she loved her, but in the cold daylight she hadn’t been so sure anymore.

But Serena was a whole different story. There was nothing driving them towards another, the odds were rather against them and not for them. She had desired Serena from the very first moment and she thought she could very soon grow to love her.

 

All the while during preparing dinner, Serena fingered the small piece of paper in her left pocket to the extent that Jason asked her during dinner: “What is in your pocket, Auntie Serena?”

“Oh, um,” she blushed, averting her gaze. “Um, it’s the phone number of a woman I met at the gym.” There was no use beating around the bush. Jason would be mad if she didn’t tell the whole truth.

“A woman?” Jason inquired.

“Um, well, yes. Her name is Bernie. And um…. We’re have dinner together tomorrow.” Her blush was deepening at the thought of what they had done in the shower. In that moment she was incredibly grateful that Jason was not yet able to read her thoughts.

“Dinner? Like a date?”

“Yes, well. Yes.” Serena broke into a smile.

“That’s good then!” Jason commented. “Will she be my other auntie?”

Serena laughed wholeheartedly, secretly very happy about the implied acceptance of the idea of her being with another woman, even living with and marrying another woman. Her heart swelled with love for her nephew.

“Well um,” Serena fiddled with the stem of her wine glass “I don’t know about that yet, we haven’t even properly started dating yet.” Luckily Jason was not likely to see the blush that was now spreading out over her whole body.

“I wouldn’t mind her coming over,” he suggested. “I would like to get to know her.”

Serena felt like crying because of all the support she got from her nephew.

“If this becomes a thing, I’ll make sure she comes over.” A small tear managed to slip past her eyelashes out of happiness.

 

Later that night, when the table had been cleared, the front door had been locked and her sports clothes hung up to dry, she finally pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and took a proper look at it. It was a neat handwriting, adorned with a little heart after the numbers. She giggled. The heart was _cute_ , she had no other words for it. It made her feel loved and wanted and fizzy inside, like she was a good, sparkly champagne. This whole situation felt like an expensive and very good, fizzy champagne. She giggled at this thought, getting drunk on champagne and shared attraction might not be too different after all.

Taking off her slippers, she crawled onto her wide bed and lay down, enjoying the feeling of her ridiculously expensive Egyptian cotton sheets that Edward had given to her on one of their later anniversaries, in an attempt to repair what had been broken a long time ago. He had never stood a chance after the pain he had put Serena through. But there was no reason she couldn’t enjoy the sheets. They felt very nice on her still heated skin; spending time in the kitchen had done nothing to cool her down.

She pulled her phone out of her right pocket and started to type the number into her phone and dialled. It rang three times, each time the sound in her ear made her blood course faster and she felt like her heart was being restarted. Then Bernie picked up and her heart stopped altogether for a moment.

“Hello?” Bernie answered her phone in a raspy voice.

“Hi, Bernie, it’s me, Serena,” her voice squeaked in her own ears and she cringed internally at the shrill sound, caring very much what Bernie thought.

“Hi Serena!” Bernie’s voice radiated warmth and pleased surprise. “I’m so glad you called.”

Serena cleared her voice as a precaution. “I – me too. Um, what are you doing?” She fiddled with the hem of her blouse.

“I was reading when you called. It’s a murder mystery novel. I’m not sure if I like it, my son – Cameron - recommended it to me. I wanted to have some safe topic to talk about when I next see him.” Serena could hear the pain in Bernie’s voice at the mention of her son.

“You have a family?” she wanted to know more.

“Oh uhm yes I do. A daughter and a son, Cameron and Charlotte and an unfortunate ex-husband.” Serena wasn’t sure if she detected a bitter note in Bernie’s voice at the mention of her broken marriage.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Her voice carried her compassion.

“Don’t be. He’s not worth talking about. Made me finally realise I’m actually a lesbian.” She laughed. “What about you?” her voice was layered with genuine interest.

“Not that different really. A daughter and a nephew. And also an ex-husband. He cheated, so I got to keep the house,” Serena half-joked.

Bernie laughed at that.

“I um, well, I kind of probably already told Jason, my nephew, who’s living with me, that you exist. He was asking me why I kept fiddling with your phone number… He wants to get to know you. If we will actually be a thing, that is.” Serena’s voice wavered with uncertainty.

“I would love to meet Jason!” Bernie assured her.

“I’ve been wondering since… I’ve been wondering what profession you work in?” curiosity got the better of Bernie.

“I’m a consultant surgeon in Holby City,” Serena answered truthfully.

“You can’t be serious,” Bernie laughed in amazement. “Me too! Well, not the Holby part obviously, but I’m currently working as a consultant surgeon!”

“Where?” Serena asked, just as joyfully.

“In St. Austin.” Bernie’s voice returned to serious. “It’s surprisingly interesting work. At this point I should probably tell you that I’m a trained army medic, and only have been back in Britain for… four year by now. Wow, already.” She laughed.

“You are an army medic?” Serena was amazed and intrigued. She felt her heart rate increase as her mind conjured up very pleasing images of the woman in uniform. “Where were you stationed? If you don’t mind telling me that is,” Serena hurried to reassure Bernie.

“I was in Afghanistan last, training the new recruits to the RAMC. Unfortunately my vehicle got hit by an IED so they flew me back to England early to have surgery to save my life. I wanted to go back, but they discharged me on medical grounds. Apparently they couldn’t risk my health given the neck injury. Even if I am an excellent surgeon and commanding officer.” She laughed bitterly. “So that’s most of my life story. What about yours? Tell me something about you!” Bernie’s voice seemed to tenderly envelop Serena. Serena only realised after a beat too long that Bernie was asking her a question, having been momentarily distracted by the fact that the woman was a commanding officer, and so clearly had a rank of some description.

“Um... there’s not that much to tell really. Studied medicine, then got a Master’s degree in Business Administration, where I met my ex-husband. I found a job in a private hospital, but then it got closed and we got divorced. I was left with my daughter and no job. Luckily, they took me at Holby City and since then I’ve been working there.”

“What an arse of a person your ex-husband is!” Bernie was enraged on Serena’s behalf. The anger in her voice was apparent.

Serena found this terribly adorable. “Are you jealous?” she teased Bernie.

“So what if I am?” Serena could hear her pouting.

“If I was with you I would have kissed you for that.” Serena confessed in a low voice and suddenly the mood had shifted.

“You would have, would you?” Bernie said in a sultry tone. “Tell me more.” Her voice was lower, almost a whisper.

“I would have kissed you,” Serena began, her voice layered with excitement and nervousness, “And then I would have stroked my hands down your back.”

“Tell me more,” Bernie whispered.

“I… I would lift the hem of your shirt and run my hands over the skin, then over the skin on your back.”

“Yes.” Serena could hear some shuffling on Bernie’s side.

“I would…I would take your shirt off. Take your shirt off.” Serena was starting to get into it, but she was still nervous.

“I am taking my shirt off,” Bernie told her.

“Good,” Serena lowered her voice even more. “Then I would touch your breasts through your bra. I would… I would take your bra off.” Serena’s voice grew more confident.

“I am touching your breasts,” she whispered into the phone “I am kissing your nipples.”

“Serena,” Bernie breathed.

“I am kissing my way down your stomach until I reach the top of your pants. I am taking them off. Also your panties.” Serena could hear Bernie’s heavy breathing.

“Please don’t stop there,” Bernie pleaded.

“I’m not,” Serena reassured her. “I drag one finger through your dripping honey to tease. Then I dip it in. I _fuck_ you with it.”

“Fuck, Serena.” The words were drawn out and reminded her of a prayer. Quite turned on by her own words and the effect they were having on Bernie, Serena shifted and pushed her free hand into her trousers.

“Bernie,” Serena whispered, a little freaked out by what they were doing and that it was not just a fantasy, but still wanting to go through with it. “Bernie, are you touching yourself?” Serena wanted to know, her voice wavering in uncertainty.

“Serena!” she cried out. Then all she could hear was panting. Serena listened and was at the same time trying to imagine and to stop herself from imagining what Bernie might be doing.

“Sorry,” Bernie apologised soon after. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable. The thing is since… the shower I couldn’t think about anything but you. I was so wet,” she was whispering now “my panties were drenched by the time you told me to take them off.”

Now it was Serena’s turn to moan “Bernie”.

“Do you want me to talk you through it too? It’s a shame we had to go home alone.”

“It is,” Serena agreed, “I… I don’t know,” she confessed. “This is the first time I’ve ever done something like this. Um, over the… Attempted… Phone sex.” She made herself say the word.

“Really?” Bernie laughed. “It certainly didn’t seem like it!” Serena relaxed at that.

“The offer still stands. You must be turned on,” Bernie reasoned.

“I am. And I think… I might like that.”

“What are you wearing?” Bernie began.

“Um… My pyjamas.”

“You are still wearing your pyjamas after that? Are you a nun?” Bernie teased her.

“No,” Serena blushed.

“Well why don’t you take them off and get comfortable?” Serena could hear Bernie’s gentle smile at that.

“O.. ok,” she said and lay the phone down, undressed and sighed at the nice feeling of 600 count thread Egyptian cotton sheets on her bare skin.  She picked the phone back up with a smile on her face and a lump of nervousness and excitement in her stomach.

“Are you still there?” she whispered down the phone.

“Are you naked?” Bernie asked in response.

“Yes,” she said.

“Are you comfortable?” Bernie asked.

“Yes,” Serena said.

“What you must look like… all that beautiful skin spread out…” Bernie sighed.

“Touch your breasts,” Bernie instructed.

“Are your nipples hard?”

“Yes,” Serena said.

“Touch them.”

“I am,” Serena whispered.

“How does it feel?”

“Good,” Serena moaned.

“Good,” Bernie commented. “Pinch one.”

“Wha… what?”

“Pinch a nipple.”

Serena gasped and Bernie knew she’d made the right choice.

“Pinch the other one.”

“Bernie…” Serena moaned in abandonment.

“Run your hand down your side. Slowly.” Bernie was thoroughly enjoying this.

Serena trembled at how slow she was going.

“Bernie,” she begged, but obeyed.

“Put one finger inside you,” Bernie showed mercy.

“How wet are you?” she asked.

“Ve… ve… very,” Serena barely managed to say.

“Good girl,” Bernie praised her. Serena’s walls convulsed at Bernie’s words and she gasped at the finger that put pressure on them for a short moment.

“Please,” Serena begged, not even knowing what for.

“Put three fingers inside you and secure the phone so that you **r** other hand is also free. Get your other hand free first,” she added upon further thought.

Bernie heard some shuffling, then gasping and a sighed “yes,” signalling to her that Serena had complied.

“Keep your rhythm slow, but hit your g-spot,” Bernie demanded.

Serena was too busy to answer.

“Run you other hand through your bush. Toy with it.” Pause. Shuffling.

“I hope it’s okay if I also touch myself again. You are very arousing, Serena.”

Serena didn’t answer.

“What does it feel like?” Bernie asked.

“Keep talking, you idiot!” Serena exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Bernie blushed.

“Are you fucking yourself on your finger? Good. Rub you clit with your other hand.”

A rhythmic “ugh” was all Bernie could hear, but it ignited a fire in her loins that couldn’t be put out soon. She needed to see her face when she made those sounds. Bernie couldn’t help it, even though she just had a rather good orgasm, she was dripping wet again and shoved three finger inside her.

Serena’s sounds were more than delicious. They were ecstatic, they almost made Bernie believe that a higher power existed, they aroused Bernie more than she had ever been aroused before. Bernie’s movement grew frantic.

“Do you… do you know what you’re doing to me Serena?” Bernie panted.

“Aah, aah, ahh,” was all the answer she got but it was all she needed.

“AAAHH” Serena shouted. Bernie came with a shudder and an answering shout. She had not had such a powerful orgasm in longer than she cared to remember. Her walls were still pulsing around her fingers that were still.

“Serena,” she whispered in an emotionally laden voice.

“Bernie,” she whispered back, conveying the same meaning.

Slowly coming back from their high, Bernie reluctantly pulled her fingers out of her vagina, making sure not to touch the sheets before wiping them clean with a tissue. On the other end of the line, Serena did the same.

“Wow,” Serena commented in an almost sober voice.

“Indeed,” Bernie chuckled.

“I am so glad I’ll see you tomorrow,” Serena disclosed.

“Me too,” Bernie smiled.

“See you tomorrow,” Serena whispered in an attempt not to whisper the other thing that came to her mind.

“Tomorrow,” Bernie whispered and made it sound like a promise.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie, pandorabox82, unintentionally pushed me to post this (by reading it and commenting on it), but I am very grateful to her. I had this written for some time but not edited and now it is! =) There is yet another chapter in store for you that is written but not edited. But that chapter as plot, no porn. But the last chapter will be pure porn! =)


	5. In Vino Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Italian restaurant actually happens. Plot happens (whaaat? plot? you might say. Yes, this is not entirely porn without plot. Just mostly.), they flirt and then flirt more heavily.  
> Now go read it already, why are you reading the summary when you could be reading the actual thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a number of people were involved in this, I am very chatty. A shoutout to Kat who is so lovely and researches stuff when I am too dumb to do that (thank you! <3), to Nat who is cheerleading on my writing which is incredibly encouraging, Stephanie, you cutie you, and as always, thanks to Sev without whom I would be incoherently blabbering a lot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Wow,” Bernie breathed when she saw Serena getting out of her cab. Serena had obviously put a lot of care into what she was wearing. Was she trying to impress Bernie? Well, she certainly had succeeded; Bernie was unable to take her eyes off of the appearance that was one Serena Campbell. 

“Hi,” Serena smiled shyly.

“Hi,” Bernie breathed back.

“Shall we go inside?” Serena suggested, holding her arm out for Bernie.

“It would be my pleasure, madame,” Bernie got her act together, shivering at the warmth of Serena’s arm.

“Oh, we are speaking French today, are we? It’s just a few countries off from Italy, you almost got it right,” she teased Bernie, referencing the nationality of the restaurant they were about to enter.

Bernie laughed, eased by her obvious comfort at the situation and replied: 

“You are right of course, ma bella donna.” She was feeling cheeky.

That made Serena stop walking, turning toward her, cupping her cheek and, with her heels almost the same height as Bernie, kissing her tenderly on her lips with an open smile.

Bernie sighed, then smiled happily when Serena pulled away.

“We do want to eat here before we begin... eating... other things, don’t we?”

Bernie had a sudden coughing fit, being terribly amused by Serena’s boldness.

Concerned, Serena patted her back. Then the coughing fit turned into a laughing fit and when Serena realised that Bernie was okay, she joined in.

Hearing Serena’s laugh made Bernie feel all fizzy inside. When they quietened, Bernie said “Let’s go and eat, shall we?” and put one hand on the small of her woman’s back. Serena grinned at both and they walked inside, arm in arm.

“Welcome to ‘In Vino Veritas’. You must be Ms Campbell and Ms Wolfe?”

“Yes we are,” Serena answered for the both of them and Bernie was happy to let her do the talking, admiring the cozy yet quietly elegant interior of the place. She had never eaten out often, but she appreciated when she did.

“Let me show you to your table,” the man in a red tux said, leading the way.

Still arm in arm, they followed him.

 

“Um... I was wondering what kind of sports have you done in your life?” Bernie asked between bites of her steak.

“Um,” Serena blushed.

Bernie stopped eating upon noticing her reaction. 

“Do tell!” She encouraged her.

“Uh... I used to do pole dancing way back in uni.” Her blush deepened.

Bernie choked on her wine and spat some onto the table. She stared at her counterpart over the table. “Are you serious?” She needed to know.

Serena held the eye contact but fiddled with her wine glass. 

“Yes,” she admitted, looking away, not sure how Bernie’s reaction would be.

Bernie’s body blushed at the mental image that came to mind.

“Wow. I did not expect that,” she admitted and took a bite of her steak. After chewing and swallowing and having somewhat processed this piece of information, she continued. “Um... would you like to show me what you remember? There is a dance studio with poles in the gym,” she suggested, very much interested in a pole dancing Serena.

“There is?” Serena beamed. “Actually I would love to do that. I haven’t seen a pole in years! I have missed it somewhat.” Bernie grinned. Serena grinned back.

 

When they were well into the meal and into a heated discussion over whether Ginny Weasley/Potter was a little princess or a strong woman, Serena suddenly groaned: “Oh no,” at a sight behind Bernie’s shoulder.

Bernie turned around. An almost bald man who seemed… slimy was slowly making his way over to their table through the whole restaurant. Bernie had no idea who he was but she felt an instant strong dislike towards him.

“Who is that?” Bernie growled.

“It’s my ex,” Serena groaned and seemed to shrink in size. “Can I hide under the table?”

“Your ex?” Bernie mused, trying to the best of her abilities to reign all her jealousy in, then apologetically reasoned: “I think he would notice it if you were hiding under the table, but you could try to drown yourself in the wine.”

Serena released something between a laugh and a  cough.  Which is when he turned up at their table, grabbing a chair from the closest table that was unoccupied, pulling it towards him and sitting on it backwards, giving him the possibility to spread his legs as far as he could. Bernie wanted to spit venom into his face. 

Serena straightened her back and guarded her face.

“Well hello ladies,” he tried to flirt. “You look as good as always, Serena.” He eyed her up and down. Bernie felt like vomiting.

“What are you doing here, Rupert?” Serena hissed. 

“What does it seem like I am doing?” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Bernie’s temper snapped at that.

“You are interrupting our date. Now get out,” Bernie said surprisingly calmly but with a sharp edge in her voice.

“Oh hohoho somebody is crabby today,” he laughed. Bernie’s blood was boiling. “Is it her red week?” he smirked at Serena and pointed with his head towards Bernie. Serena coldly stared at him. “Am I interrupting a ladies’ night? I hope very much my interruption is not unwelcome,” he leered.

Bernie rose in her seat, drawing the attention of their table to her.

“Yes, I am crabby. Because you decided to turn up in the middle of this date and make my _girlfriend_ uncomfortable and even tried to _flirt_ with her. _Yes, we_ _are lesbians_ , can you wrap your empty head around that and the fact that your interruption is very much unwelcome. If you don’t get out now, I’ll call security.” Bernie’s eyes were narrowed, she had her finger in his face and her whole posture screamed ‘I could kill you if I wanted to’, even more underlined by her biceps being very visible at the moment.  Serena was very turned on by Bernie’s display.

The guy held his hands up but, since Bernie was not backing down, he said 

“Sorry ladies, I did not want to make you comfortable, just wanted to say hello to this beautiful lady here,” he tried his luck one last time.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Bernie roared. He finally bolted. Bernie tracked his way out of the restaurant to make sure he didn’t come back before she finally sank down in her seat, looking exhausted.

“My knight in shining armour,” Serena flirted. Bernie smiled.

“Can we please never mention this again?” Bernie asked.

“Of course,” Serena said soberly. “I am so sorry he bothered us. I was with him during uni days, but only for a short time. He didn’t look greasy back then. But I soon realised his personality was greasy and… dumped him,” she shrugged. “I had hoped to never see him again. Bad luck.”

They got back to eating. Chewing on a piece of pepper, Serena realised for the first time that Bernie had called them lesbians and Serena her girlfriend. She continued chewing because what else was she supposed to do? But she also chewed on the piece of information, turning it around and around in her head, trying to figure out how she felt. She felt… elated about Bernie having called her her girlfriend, that she was more than a convenience fuck. Not that she had anything against one night stands, quite the contrary, but Bernie Wolfe… she would like to keep.

“You know, I am not actually a lesbian,” Serena said between two bites of lettuce, “I would rather call myself bisexual even though I never really had to label myself.”

Bernie laughed in relief. 

“I thought at first you were going to tell me that you weren’t into women.” Her eyes were teary.

“Hey, darling,” Serena said, “I thought it has been more than obvious by now that I am very certainly into women, and very much into you in particular,” she put her hand over Bernie’s in a gesture of comfort.

“I care about you, I really do. I… you called me your girlfriend earlier. I liked that,” Serena brushed an nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. 

Bernie breathed out. Then a smile broke out on her face. 

“So we are in a relationship?” 

“Seems like it,” Serena grinned, then added in a hushed tone “Please kiss me now.”

Bernie half felt like laughing but her will to obey this particular wish of Serena’s was stronger. 

They both ended up half-leaning awkwardly over the table but the moment their lips met it more sweet, more wholesome than their first kiss had been. It really meant something to both of them this time. This was the confirmation that they had some sort of feelings for each other, that they won’t go separate ways tonight, that this was more than a one night stand.

Serena’s hand was on Bernie’s cheek and Bernie had snuck her hands to the nape of Serena’s neck when their lips separated and they opened their eyes again. They gazed into each others eyes and felt like a whole new universe had opened up to them.

They sat back down.

The waiter appeared, having not been seen for quite a while. 

“Everything alright with you?” he asked in an undeniable Italian accent.

Serena gave Bernie a dazzling smile, almost giggled and turned her head to the waiter to say “Quite alright, I think, thank you,” while keeping her eyes on Bernie who felt like fainting again.

They ate up, but instead of turning down the flirting, Serena turned it up.  She seemed to have taken of her shoes and was dragging her toes along Bernie’s clothed calf.

Bernie decided not to comment but to try to have a normal conversation.

“So which university did you attend?” she asked, trying not to let herself be distracted be Serena’s toes, stroking along her leg.

“Harvard,” Serena answered.

“Harvard! Wow, I am impressed!” this piece of information momentarily managed to get Bernie’s thoughts back on topic.

“Oh, it’s just the name really, in the end I do have the same degree as you,” Serena played it down.

“But… wow,” the degree was not the only reason Bernie was becoming progressively speechless, Serena’s toes had moved up from Bernie’s calf, beyond her knee and were exploring her inner thigh.

Serena winked and casually took a sip of wine, licking her lips upon setting the glass back down. A quiet moan escaped from Bernie. 

Serena chuckled. 

“Which uni did you attend?” She asked. 

“Um… um… ICL” Bernie stammered. 

Serena retracted her toes. Bernie’s shoulders sagged in disappointment and relief. 

“Oh, really?” Serena replied “My great-aunt used to study there. She’s a renowned psychiatrist and has moved to the USA long since.” 

Bernie struggled to find the words in her mind that would make up an answer and to not let her eyes and mind wander to the generous cleavage Serena’s dress was presenting her with. Keeping her eyes straight on Serena’s face, she answered: “Oh, that’s wonderful! I don’t have any family living abroad. Mind the various trips most of us regularly take or used to take to serve. We are a military family, most of us have served one way or another,” she tilted her head. Serena smiled.

Bernie tried to force all of her attention on the steak which was slowly being dissected and taken apart and had been disappearing in small piece in her mouth. Serena grinned to herself at the effect she was having on Bernie and the knowledge that somewhere in Bernie’s closet there must be a uniform, waiting to be worn.

They ate in comfortable silence and the waiter reappeared, asking if they wanted dessert. Serena seemed to have thought about this, ordering a tortini alla moka, but Bernie was caught entirely unprepared, she had not even glanced at the dessert menu when ordering before, so she ordered the same to avoid any inconveniences.

The waiter disappeared, taking their empty dishes with him.

“Tortini alla moka?” Bernie asked, raising her eyebrows, knowing full well that Serena knew that she was becoming slightly impatient.

“Yes, well,” Serena raised one eyebrow, “Can’t a woman have her dessert?” 

Bernie leaned back in her seat and just stopped herself from crossing her arms. 

“I thought we had agreed that dessert would be served somewhere else,” she said.

“Hah,” Serena laughed, “I rather hope it will be!”

Bernie crossed her legs. 

“Well in that case - have all the dessert you like here, as long as I get to have you for dessert as well.”

Serena blushed and Bernie felt that she had won one round for the first time this evening at the fierce game of flirting they were playing.

The waiter in the red tux reappeared with their ordered desserts, setting one in front of each of them. Bernie had to admit it looked delicious. And the smell! She took a spoonful and the rich coffee flavour laced with chocolate and whipped cream exploded on her tastebuds. The Major took another spoonful and was engrossed by the deliciousness of her first dessert. 

Only when she was almost done with it she looked up again to find Serena looking at her pointedly, licking the mousse off her spoon in a rather inappropriate way. Bernie stared.

Serena’s tongue flicked out over the spoon, along the edges, over the back, dipping it into the bowl, finally taking the whole thing into her mouth. 

Bernie moaned.

Serena dipped the spoon into her dessert again and batted her eyelashes. Bernie felt her foot on her thigh again, travelling closer to her center and Bernie’s legs fell involuntarily open. Serena’s foot stilled.

“Why don’t you eat up?” Serena purred across the table. “Then we can leave and have our second dessert.” She smiled mischievously.

“Yes,” Bernie agreed without knowing what she had agreed to, her whole attention being on Serena’s foot being so close, oh so close to her center and unmoving.

Serena laughed and took mercy by removing her foot. It didn’t feel like mercy to Bernie, more like more torture, so she intended to send Serena a murderous look, but when she looked at her, Serena was leaning on her elbows and Bernie’s glance was drawn to the cleavage the dress was showing which was a lot more with the way Serena was intentionally sitting.

“Serena,” Bernie moaned. 

“Yes, darling?” Serena said, her voice kittenish.

That finally snapped Bernie out of her stupor. 

“Let’s eat up and get out of here,” she suggested.

“Exactly what I had been proposing, but apparently you didn’t listen.” Serena fake-pouted. Bernie dipped her spoon into the glass, keeping her eyes on the dessert to avoid another incident.

They did manage to finish their meals this time.

The waiter appeared. 

“How did you like your desserts, ma’ams?” he asked politely.

“Oh it was nothing short of delicious,” Serena answered truthfully and winked at Bernie, then turned back to the waiter.

“Could you bring us the bill?” Serena smiled.

“Of course, one moment,” he replied and turned on his heels.

Serena grinned at Bernie whose gaze was very obviously concentrated on Serena’s attributes. Serena felt flattered.

“Since we have to spend only a few more minutes here,” Serena dropped her voice, “tell me how you will have your second dessert.”

“Well,” Bernie began, dragging her eyes from Serena’s cleavage to her eyes, “I will begin by pushing you against a wall and kissing you roughly.”

“Continue,” Serena felt herself growing wetter.

“I would push up your dress and feel how wet you are, dipping my fingers inside and slowly fucking you with them.”

Serena shifted in her seat, unconsciously trying to get friction. Bernie grinned dirtily.

“With my other hand I will be squeezing your breast.”

“Ah,” escaped Serena’s throat.

“I will,” she stopped because the waiter was nearing. Serena stared at Bernie. The waiter came to a halt in front of their table.

“Ma’ams, will you split the bill?” he asked.

Serena continued looking straight at Bernie, then startled a bit when Bernie spoke: 

“No, I’ll pay for the both of us,” and smiled at her.

Serena smiled back and mouthed “Thank you.”

Bernie pulled a bunch of notes from her purse, giving the waiter a generous tip. He disappeared and Bernie rose from her seat, offering Serena her hand. 

Serena took it and let herself be pulled up. Their gaze into each other eyes and their touching hands lingered. Serene broke it, saying cheerfully “Let’s go.”

They left the establishment hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter which is *ahem* pure smut it written 2/3. I don't know when it'll be up, I don't want to promise anything, but I am working on it. It's kind of my top priority right now...  
> It just keeps getting longer because Bernie and Serena have a mind of their own and sometimes refuse to do the things I want them to do.  
> Yeah.  
> Writing problems.  
> Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I love each and every one of you who is reading this! <3


	6. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to have their second dessert... at home and in bed ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I all did it as soon as possible, but my beta reader has a life and I surprisingly do too and everything took longer than anticipated. They kept going at it and who am I to argue with my characters?  
> And, as (almost) always, thanks go to the most lovely Sev who keep making sense of my sentences and concept. You are wonderful and I probably wouldn't dare publish my things without you.  
> Also... if I am allowed to do that... I dedicate this chapter to Kat. =) For personal reasons.
> 
> Enjoy!

Serena had taken a cab to the restaurant and Bernie had taken her own car, having agreed beforehand to be the designated driver; so they walked to Bernie’s car. 

Bernie held the front passenger door open for Serena and Serena smiled, very much appreciating the gesture.

They drove to Serena’s home in relative silence, apart from the occasional directions Serena was giving, both of them were using the momentary quiet to collect their thoughts.

Bernie was scared, really scared that she would let Serena down sooner or later. She was pants at long-term relationships but she really wanted to be part of this woman’s life.

Serena felt so lucky, so giddy that this incredible, swoon-worthy woman was desiring her and that Serena got to desire her. She momentarily worried that her experience with women which consisted of a rather short but… intensive relationship with a woman from Stepney during uni-days was insufficient, but she cast the thought aside quickly. All that mattered was that they wanted each other and that they were going to have each other. She almost giggled at that thought.

Bernie pulled up at Serena’s home. 

“Here we are,” she announced.

“Indeed,” Serena grinned, then noticed the weathered expression on Bernie’s face.

“Are you ok?” she asked in concern.

“Yes, yes, why wouldn’t I be?” she said, flashed a fake-smile at Serena and opened the car door on her side. Serena stopped her by quickly grabbing her wrist. Bernie looked back.

“Don’t,” Serena pleaded.

Bernie was not able to hurt her or to be dishonest. She got back in and closed the door.

“Tell me what’s going on in your mind?” Serena asked and intertwined her fingers with Bernie’s. “Please?”

Bernie breathed deeply. Her instinct told her to run, but Serena was holding her and… she didn’t want to.

“I… yes,” Bernie agreed.

“I…” she began, looked out the window and back at Serena, into her searching eyes. “My whole life I ran away,” she looked down, not able to hold Serena’s gaze at this truth, but continued to talk, “First from my family, then from myself and possible truths I couldn’t face, into Marcus’ arms. Then I also ran from there,” she looked back up at Serena, needing to know Serena was not blaming her, that she was with her. Serena’s gentle smile calmed her fears. “I… I have never before managed to stay somewhere, with someone in my life. Not once. I am so scared I will catastrophically ruin this too, and I don’t want that. I want you, Serena. I want you in my life.”

During those last moments she had held Serena’s gaze. 

A single tear escaped from Serena’s eye. Then her face broke into a wide smile. 

“Yes, yes, yes of course,” she laughed. “Bernie, we will figure this out together. I have never had a serious relationship with a woman before. We will figure this out,” she reassured her.

Bernie looked her in the eyes, then held her chin and kissed her deeply. Letting her go, she whispered “thank you”. Serena smiled in response.

They quietly and smilingly moved into Serena’s house and the bedroom, Serena pulling Bernie along in the dark.

The moonlight just illuminated the shapes in the room and it was enough light for them to see. Neither wanted to break the fragile mood by turning on a light.

Bernie took both of Serena’s hands, looked into her eyes, then lifted her right wrist to her lips and kissed it gently. 

Serena moved the hand, still connected with Bernie’s, to Bernie’s jaw, cupping it gently, stroking along the line of her throat.

The stairs creaked and Bernie jumped, having forgotten what it was like to live in an older, creakier house. Serena laughed. Bernie moved to cover her eyes with her hands, but that had the effect that Serena’s hands were covering them and Serena gently stroked the adjoining skin. Bernie sighed, breaking the silence and let their hands drop and fall apart. Serena smiled and moved in for a kiss, bending her neck and sneaking one hand onto the nape of Bernie’s neck, below the fall of her hair, the other hand onto Bernie’s hip, under her blouse connecting with her warm skin.

Bernie held Serena by her hips and pulled her closer.

Their lips met.

Bernie moaned into Serena’s mouth. Serena’s lips twisted into a smile and they mouths parted, the tight lips making the kiss rather awkward.

Bernie went for Serena’s open blouse, gently yet impatiently pushing it off her shoulders. 

Serena pulled her down for another kiss which was raising the heat. Bernie’s toes curled at Serena’s tongue circling hers. She pulled her even closer, their stomachs touching, a spark of heat coursing through their bodies at the new point of contact. Serena unbuttoned Bernie’s blouse with shaking fingers, yet with a surgeon’s precision. Bernie had nothing beneath but a black lace bra, the sight stopping Serena in her tracks.

Serena broke the kiss to examine the newly revealed skin with an explorer’s fascination.

She stroked her hands down from her collarbone to the top of her bra, eliciting a shiver from her counterpart.

Bernie watched her with dilated pupils.

Serena stroked her fingers over the soft material of her bra.

Then she reached up for another kiss, wanting to communicate how beautiful Bernie was.

After a few languorous strokes of Serena’s tongue, Bernie took control of the kiss and backed Serena up against the edge of the bed. Before making both of them fall, she took the hem of Serena’s T-shirt and pulled it over her head.

Serena’s bra was Shiraz-red lace, making Bernie’s mouth water. The swell of her breasts was elegant and full, matching her perfectly. 

Bernie stared, then remembered she was allowed and supposed to touch and cupped them, her hands not fitting all of them, so different from her own. Bernie breathed out.

The smile on Serena’s face was soft and sincere. 

Bernie reached behind Serena’s back and undid the clasp, her eyes growing impossibly darker at what was revealed.

She lifted one of them, kissing the tip. Serena’s eyes fell closed.

Bernie kissed it again, this time open-mouthed, awakening it and erecting the nipple.

Bernie sucked on the hardened bundle of nerves and Serena moaned loudly and grew weak in the knees, resulting in both of them falling uncoordinatedly onto the bed.

Since she had the opportunity, Bernie moved slightly away to get rid of Serena’s trousers.

The sound of the zipper almost sounded obscene in the silence between their breaths.

Bernie pulled down Serena’s pants, only realising in the process that they both still had their shoes on so she quickly got rid of Serena’s and her own, then crawled back to Serena whose gaze had almost turned to pleading.

Serena pulled Bernie down for a kiss, their lips and tongues dancing tango.

Bernie went back to hovering inches over Serena’s face.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yes,” Serena smiled. “you?”

“Never been more okay,” Bernie replied with a smirk.

 

Bernie kissed Serena again, to her Serena’s soft lips were addictive. Without Bernie noticing, Serena undid the bra clasp behind Bernie’s back, stroking all naked skin she could find along the way. She pushed the blouse and the bra straps off of Bernie’s shoulders, but Bernie was so invested in the kiss that she didn’t notice. Serena gently pushed her a bit away so that she had to stop kissing her. Bernie almost pouted. Serena wanted to laugh, instead grinned and placed a quick peck on Bernie’s lips, but Bernie had other things in mind and sucked Serena’s bottom lip in her mouth, gently nipping on it. Serena lost all intention of getting rid of more of Bernie’s clothing and let herself be kissed by Bernie, the sensation that a masterful kisser elicited and how her body reacted to it was all that mattered now.

Bernie’s right hand wandered from supporting her weight to Serena’s thigh, stroking along the outer side, up to her hip, her skin rising into goosebumps. She stroked the soft skin on her hips and it seemed to call her attention so she regretfully released Serena’s lips and moved down her body, kissing the space between her breasts because it called to be kissed, then moved towards her goal, the soft skin just above her left hip. She licked the pulse point, the sucked hard on it, having Serena buck into her mouth, resulting in her teeth scraping the skin, leaving angry red marks and Serena’s eyes darker than ever before, looking at Bernie. 

 

Bernie could not resist those eyes, the apparent arousal increased her own tenfold. Bernie decided it was time, she didn’t want to deny herself and her partner anymore so with Serena’s assistance, she rid Serena of her knickers.

She couldn’t help admire the chocolate brown bush of curls between Serena’s thighs. She ran her hands through it gently, loving the softness of the hairs. She placed a kiss on the naked skin just above it. Serena shivered, then spread her legs for better access and as a sign for Bernie to get on with it.

Bernie parted the hairs to find the treasure beneath. Glistening and pink was Serena’s vulva before her, twitching once under her scrutiny. 

“Bernie,” Serena moaned impatiently.

Bernie wetted her lips, then stuck her tongue out and lowered her face. She explored with the top of her tongue first, below Serena’s clitoris. Serena let the air out that she had been holding in a rush, pushing her body minimally closer to Bernie, changing the upwards motion Bernie had been doing, resulting in the tip of Bernie’s tongue full-on hitting Serena’s most sensitive spot. Serena moaned in surprise and pleasure. Bernie retracted her tongue, needing a moment.

Serena tasted delicious, Bernie had never tasted anything better, not the steak, not the chocolate mousse, but this second dessert was by far the best, nothing had come close to eating Serena out.

Bernie flicked her tongue out again after Serena had buried her hands in Bernie’s hair, clearly indicating her frustration at Bernie’s pause.

Bernie licked around Serena’s bud of joy, making her writhe. 

“More,” Serena ordered.

Bernie continued circling her tongue around Serena’s clitoris and stroked around Serena’s labia with two fingers, until Serena lifted her hips off the bed.

Bernie had mercy and inserted two fingers. She slid them in slowly, knowing of the intimacy of it and of the trust that it proved. Bernie loved how open and hot and wet Serena was, how much she wanted her and how much she trusted her.

Her fingers were in as far as they could go. She curled them and pulled out a bit. Going over a rough area, Serena moaned throatily and Bernie felt her walls pulse around her fingers.

Bernie repeated the motion. In, curling her fingers and out a bit, going over her g-spot.

Serena moaned open-mouthed.

Bernie kept circling her clit with her tongue while doing it again.

She felt Serena beginning to shake, Bernie’s name on her lips, her mind blank, her body overridden with pleasure.

Bernie did it again, now having established a rhythm in fucking Serena.

Serena’s shaking grew stronger, moaning, almost shouting with every peak in Bernie’s actions.

Her walls were pulsing in rhythm with Bernie’s actions, then she let out a high-pitched shout and the pulsing of her walls became irregular, her muscles tensing.

Bernie rode her through it, only stopping when she instinctively started closing her legs from overstimulation.

Bernie freed herself gently from Serena’s legs and crawled up her body, placing a kiss on one of her breasts on the way, unable to resist their beauty.

Having come to rest curled around Serena’s body, Serena seemed to have come back down and opened her eyes.

“Wow,” she said. “That was the best sex I’ve had in my life.”

Bernie laughed in relief and amusement.

Serena pulled her head towards her own and kissed her gently.

“Thank you,” she said upon separating, her lips curling into a smile.

Then she really looked at Bernie. “How are still wearing all those clothes? I recall trying to take them off you.”

“Well,” Bernie blushed, “you got distracted.”

That got Bernie another good snog.

“By your masterful tongue, my dear Bernie.” Serena replied minutes later. Bernie’s blush grew deeper. Serena admired the way it was spreading onto her chest from her cheeks.

“You are so beautiful,” she uttered.

Bernie’s felt she had possible flushed even darker at Serena’s words. 

Serena propped herself up on her elbows, the proceeded to shift her weight so that she turned Bernie onto her back and sat on her hips, not caring what her juices might or might not be doing to Bernie’s trousers. Bernie smile up at her. 

“What’s your plan, Fräulein?” she teased.

“I don’t know yet, you tell me.” Serena smirked.

“Oh if I were you, I would take my clothes off first,” Bernie baited her girlfriend.

Bernie lay there, smiling up at her in joy.

Serena let herself be baited, but Bernie didn’t move a muscle.

“Bernie!” Serena complained, but instead of waiting, she hauled her up and slid her open blouse off her shoulders, then the bra straps and finally, finally Bernie’s upper body was free of clothing. Bernie was still laughing.

Serena was a bit huffy that she hadn’t helped her at all and now had the audacity to laugh. She tackled her by letting herself fall down and attacking her long neck, nipping and licking the tender skin she found. Bernie’s laugh slowly turned into moans, arching at Serena’s actions.

Serena had migrated to Bernie’s earlobe, leaving a shining wet trail and reddened, sensitive skin behind. Bernie’s eyes had fallen closed, all Serena could hear from her was heavy breathing. Serena enjoyed being able to really smell her, Bernie had a very unique and memorable scent, it made Serena want her all the more.

Serena began to have more courage and let her hands explore, her mouth never leaving Bernie’s earlobe. Her hand started on Bernie’s face, caressing her lips and Bernie sucked her fingers in. The soft velvet of the inside of Bernie’s mouth on Serena’s fingers felt amazing and she moaned around Bernie’s earlobe, Bernie answered in a moan from the vibrations on her centre of pleasure. 

Serena was becoming aroused again very quickly and unconsciously started rubbing her center on the front of Bernie’s trousers, leaving a very wet spot. Bernie somewhat noticed and sneaked two fingers between Serena’s and her own body so that the next time Serena grinded down on her she would insert her fingers into her body. Serena moaned around Bernie’s earlobe when she felt Bernie’s fingers sliding inside her body but continued grinding down and sucking on Bernie’s earlobe.

Bernie found the rougher area again and crooked her fingers slightly so that Serena her fingers would hit the spot every time Serena would grind down. And Serena did grind down. And continued to grind down, effectively fucking herself on Bernie’s fingers, but to her defense, they were perfectly curled. She eventually abandoned Bernie’s earlobe but Bernie didn’t mind, enjoying giving pleasure to her woman at least as much as being pleasured. 

And oh, the pleasure Serena received was exquisite. Bernie just held her fingers in the same position over her pelvic bones and let Serena move herself. 

Bernie found it incredibly arousing that Serena was just… taking her pleasure. Using Bernie’s body for her own pleasure.

But Serena quickly tired, deciding the effort was not worth the result and let herself fall gently onto Bernie’s chest with an “ugh”, just letting herself lie there for a moment or two.

Bernie chuckled lovingly. 

“Tired, are we?”

“Can’t you tell?” Serena grunted. “It’s bloody frustrating.”

Bernie’s fingers were still inside Serena and both of them were very aware of that.

“Well… what if I do  _ this _ ?” she said and moved her hand inside Serena, rubbing over  _ the _ spot. 

All Serena was capable of answering was a drawn out open-mouthed moan.

Bernie slowly but surely built her pleasure, alternating in her strokes in intensity and pattern, but keeping a slow and steady rhythm. She had Serena moaning by her hand, having lost all conscious thought, existing only for pleasure in this moment.

Serena came. Bernie stroked her through it and when her walls had stopped pulsing, she just lay on top of Bernie, entirely limp, her mind slowly returning to her exhausted body.

“Better now?” Bernie asked, her hand in Serena’s hair, massaging her scalp. 

Serena sighed happily. 

“I don’t think my body is capable of coming again tonight.”

“Well,” Bernie chuckled, “I think I’ve reached my objective then.”

Serena raised her head from Bernie’s chest, looking in her eyes.

“You are amazing.”

Bernie smiled in acknowledgement. 

“You inspire me to be amazing. I love giving you pleasure.”

Serena furrowed her brows. 

“But don’t you love receiving pleasure more?”

Bernie propped herself up on her elbows.

“Well, I love pleasure in every form, but I most love giving you pleasure.” 

“Hm,” Serena replied, thinking. 

Bernie captured her lips in a kiss. 

“Well, it’s perfect then that I love receiving pleasure most, right?” Serena shared her thoughts when her mouth was free to do so.

“It is,” Bernie replied, her smile growing even wider.

“But,” Serena said, “I would still love to make you come tonight. If I can do that.”

Bernie could not resist kissing her again, the sentiment so sincere, saying so much more about her and their beginning relationship that the mere words in this situation could. Serena was flushed when they separated, so heated had the kiss become.

“Talk to me throughout please,” Serena requested, already on her way down Bernie's body, searching her eyes. 

“I will,” Bernie promised.

“I want to know what feels good for you,” Serena explained.

“Of course,” Bernie answered, but it ended in a moan as Serena had captured one of Bernie's nipples between her lips. 

She sucked harder and Bernie moaned again, louder this time. Serena released the bud with a pop and looked at Bernie for feedback. 

“That was really good,” Bernie said very breathlessly.

Serena went for the other nipple instead of answering. Bernie threw her head back in ecstasy and Serena felt encouraged to just try whatever crossed her mind.

She let her hands wander freely over Bernie’s body, eliciting goosebumps wherever they went. She stroked up Bernie’s sides and Bernie held her breath, she stroked down to the curve of her hips, over her stomach and she shivered. 

Serena wriggled down Bernie’s body so that she was now sitting on her hips, allowing for more access and only now realized that Bernie was still wearing her pants. Which were totally ruined by her juices. Well, no use dwelling on it, it was done, Serena thought.

Then she got on properly undressing her girlfriend, opening her zipper as if she was a present. Bernie almost giggled at how slowly Serena pulled it down. Then Serena placed a kiss on top of the small visible patch of underwear and Bernie’s mind was back on pleasure.

Serena pulled Bernie’s pants down with her help, then her knickers went off.

The bush revealed was a slightly darker blonde than her hair, but looked wiry and strong. Serena curiously ran her fingers through it.

“Serena,” Bernie urged her to move on, to touch her where she needed it.

Bernie spread her long legs, her glistening treasure now accessible.

Serena took a moment to just look at the pink and wet glory spread out before her before diving in to explore and find out what pleasures she could give her girlfriend.

Serena flicked her tongue out and tasted Bernie. Deciding the taste wasn’t half bad, she started in earnest. She ran the tip of her tongue over Bernie’s folds, then in the crease, over the opening of her vagina, then in, exploring how the flesh quivered beneath her tongue and circled the opening, going deeper and deeper.

Bernie was encouraging her wordlessly, her hands had found their way into Serena’s hair and with every particularly good move  she pulled. Serena was set on finding the spot that Bernie had found inside her, she was determined to give Bernie the same pleasure she had received, to drive her to the edge and beyond.

Serena soon realized that her tongue wouldn’t go as deep as she wanted to go, so she wetted her fingers and slowly inserted two.

Not having much experience with female bodies apart from her own, she found the angle a bit awkward, but quickly adapted.

She ran her fingers over the top wall,  _ it must be there _ , she thought. Then Bernie moaned, the first sound of pleasure she had let escape since Serena had started pleasuring her and Serena knew she had found the spot. She ran her fingers over it again, pressing in a bit and Bernie’s moan was louder this time.

“Serena,” she gasped “Do that again.” Serena did.

Bernie arched her back off the bed and Serena began establishing a rhythm, her tongue flicking over Bernie’s clit and her fingers hitting the spot again and again. The first few times Bernie was still coherent enough to moan Serena’s name but then all coherent thoughts abandoned her and she was feeling, drowning in the pleasures Serena was giving her.

Serena noticed Bernie’s eyes glazing over, her breaths coming shorter, her thighs beginning to tremble, and her walls beginning to pulse; the orgasm rippled through Bernie’s body like an earthquake, shaking her whole world.

Serena felt triumphant. She wiped her chin since it was drenched in Bernie’s juices. Then she crawled back up so that she was at face level with her girlfriend once more.

Bernie was quickly coming back to herself. 

“That was bloody amazing,” Bernie exclaimed.

Serena grinned. 

“I know.”

Bernie grinned back. Serena kissed Bernie’s nose just for the sake of it.

Bernie giggled. 

“You’re so cute.”

Serena smiled and snuggled into Bernie’s side. 

“I’d rather like going to sleep now,” she mumbled into Bernie’s shoulder.

“I’d not be averse to that,” Bernie replied, then added “goodnight” with a very satisfied smile, dropping a kiss on Serena’s crown.

“Goodnight,” Serena replied, already half-asleep.

Bernie knew that that might be the first time that she got to wake up with Serena in her arms but that it certainly would not be the last time. With that thought on her mind, she peacefully drifted to sleep.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy. So if you want to keep your local writer happy... ;)


End file.
